Lincolnville, Maine
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2164 |population_density_km2 = 22.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 58.0 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 70 |elevation_ft = 230 |latd = 44 |latm = 17 |lats = 41 |latNS = N |longd = 69 |longm = 4 |longs = 47 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 04849 |area_code = 207 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 23-39755 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0582561 |website = town.lincolnville.me.us |footnotes = }} Lincolnville is a town in Waldo County, Maine, United States. The population was 2,164 at the 2010 census. Lincolnville is the mainland terminal for state ferry service to Islesboro. History Approximately 10,000 years ago, a glacier covered the area to a depth of several thousand feet, carving irregular landforms that survive today. The earliest artifact of European origin was fragments of a 1650-1660 clay pipe, probably a trade good with the native population. First settled in 1774, the town was incorporated in 1802 from Canaan and Ducktrap plantations. It was named for General Benjamin Lincoln, a Revolutionary War General and friend of Henry Knox. The first school in Lincolnville was a three-sided log cabin with a perpendicular ledge for a fourth wall behind Nathan Knight's home; the ledge served to support a blackboard. Over the years, the population continued to grow until it was incorporated in 1802. A recent bicentennial celebration was celebrated by the town in 2002. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Located along the western side of Penobscot Bay, Lincolnville is drained by the Ducktrap River. The town is served by U.S. Route 1 and Maine State Route 173. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,164 people, 959 households, and 635 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 1,465 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 97.9% White, 0.3% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, and 0.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.8% of the population. There were 959 households of which 25.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.1% were married couples living together, 6.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 33.8% were non-families. 26.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.70. The median age in the town was 47.5 years. 19.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.5% were from 25 to 44; 35.8% were from 45 to 64; and 17.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 50.8% male and 49.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,042 people, 846 households, and 605 families residing in the town. The population density was 54.6 people per square mile (21.1/km²). There were 1,272 housing units at an average density of 34.0 per square mile (13.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.78% White, 0.05% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.83% of the population. There were 846 households out of which 31.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.7% were married couples living together, 6.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.4% were non-families. 22.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.82. In the town the population was spread out with 23.1% under the age of 18, 4.9% from 18 to 24, 28.2% from 25 to 44, 29.8% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 99.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $42,273, and the median income for a family was $48,500. Males had a median income of $32,006 versus $28,077 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,621. About 7.0% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.8% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Lincolnville is part of School Union 69 (with the Towns of Hope and Appleton) for grades K-8 and is part of the Five Town Consolidated School District (with the Towns of Hope, Appleton, Rockport and Camden) for High School. Denis Howard is the Superintendent of School Union 69 and Elaine Nutter is the Superintendent of the Five Town CSD. Notable people * John Burstein, actor, creator and performer of Slim Goodbody * Tim Boetsch, mixed martial artist * Jon Fishman, drummer, Phish * Alex Katz, artist * Eli Pariser, political activist * Levi Rackliffe, California state treasurer * Bidu Sayão, opera soprano * Neil Welliver, artist References External links * Town of Lincolnville, Maine * Lincolnville Historical Society * Lincolnville Business Group * NOCASOBE North of Camden, South of Belfast * Maine Genealogy: Lincolnville, Waldo County, Maine * Maine.gov -- Lincolnville, Maine Category:Towns in Waldo County, Maine Category:Towns in Maine